


Strange Bedfellows

by Bossfox



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bossfox/pseuds/Bossfox
Summary: [summary Michael goes looking for guidance after the loss of miss Meads and the lack of responce from his father but this supremely powerful young man has atracted the attention of a Very powerful Benefactor Papa Legba. Or what would have happened if someone had answered Michael in the wilderness





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in my slight Au version of the events of American Horror story Apocalypse. Let me say of course that I do not own any of these characters. I adore the characters in American Horror story, I enjoyed Michael emencely this season and have been intruiged and a big fan of the mysterious entity known as Papa Legba since his debut in coven . So having just recently rewatched the coven arch and completing Apocalypse I got to wondering what would happen if Papa decided to meddle beyond Cordelia and took a more active role in things. This is the results please let me know if you like this work I would love to keep this going as this seems an unexplored Avenue if you think I should keep going please let me know in the comments

Michael had been stumbling lost after finding the pyres, all that he loved and cared about and those who had supported him had crumbled to ashes through the cruelty of Cordelia and her coven. Michael had never considered the witches a threat, never thought they could wound him so. Cordelia's offer to turn to them and the light after reducing his "Mama" to ashes that had been the cruelest stroke trying to appear benevolent and kind after such cruelty had been more then the young antichrist's mind and heart could take he had lashed out and fled vowing to destroy them.

Thus he came to be lost in the wilderness making the circle and trying to implore his father for guidance. Threatening to the silent trees that he would die in that circle alone In the woods if the great beast stayed silent. and four days passed as the youthful soul called out in anguish to his silent father the deapths of his pain calling out to the universe and echoing across the realms. In the dark realms beyond this world In the hellish realms of the underworld ears pricked up listened and were intrigued and the Loa licked his lips his deep echoing laughter filling the realm and with a swirl of shadows made for the human realm.

Michael languished his golden hair marred by dirt and sweat the same mixture that had made ruins of his once fine clothes. Then they came the Angel's offering him food drink acceptance in the face's of La'vey of miss meads and innocent children he shunned them as the tormented him with their hope. all at once the four of them screamed and burst into flames the smoke filling the air and out of the smoke stepped a being unlike any other. 

He was dressed in a macabre mix of past fashions a fine linen shirt and a cloak of what must once have been beautiful fabrics. His top hat was surrounded by beads and feathers and his cane was of exquisite Ivory, but it was the mans face that made the boy hope this might be a sign from the Infernal his face was that of a black gentlemen but pale a and scaled almost a touch of the reptile in his features. His eyes burned the red of blood and when he spoke it was otherworldly echoing intimate and so seductive accented with french.

"les chiens du ciel (the dogs of heaven) how disgustingly they paw at those lost without giving true Direction" he turned to face Michael brushing a feather smoldering at its edges from his coat with a grin "who..who are you?" Michael stammered not out of fear but amazement and the very small hope that had begun to burn inside of him. "Je suis tellement impoli( I am so rude) forgive me mon beau jeune ami (my handsome young friend I am Papa Legba and I may be the answer to your prayers" he said holding out his hand to the boy kneeling on the ground


End file.
